Reunion
by Asken
Summary: It had been six years without this and for the moment Faye made herself forget everything that had happened and focused solely on Diana against her again.


**Reunion**

_Six years is a long time. A lot can happen, a lot can change – people, places won't always remain the same. It's an especially long time when you've not seen the people you love and care for in that time, or the person you are in love with._

_Faye Chamberlain had left her hometown six years ago, weeks before she turned eighteen. On her own she had set out for a fresh start far away from the things that had devastated her. Now she was home, and the thought of facing the people from her past terrified her, especially now that so much had changed._

* * *

><p>"When does her flight land?" Cassie was speaking in a hushed tone on her cell phone.<p>

Diana was slowly browsing through the racks of dresses trying to find something suitable. Her sister was supposed to be helping her, but a call from her fiancé Adam ten minutes earlier had meant she was left to aimlessly complete this task alone.

"Why didn't she tell anyone?" Diana glanced in Cassie's direction, she was trying not to listen in on the conversation but it was hard to ignore how flustered Cassie seemed from the snippets Diana was hearing.

Diana watched as Cassie nodded and signed before saying goodbye to Adam and ending the call. Diana quickly went back to looking through dresses as Cassie re-joined her.

"Find anything yet?"

Diana looked up shaking her head no. "You know I'm not good with this stuff"

"Sorry about that with Adam, last minute guest list change!"

Diana quirked an eyebrow at that, "Ah I see, anyone I know?"

Cassie intently stared at a red dress in her hands for a moment, avoiding meeting Diana's gaze.

"Oh um, No – just a distant cousin of Adam's dad"

Diana frowned at her sister, feeling as though that wasn't the truth but she chose to ignore it for the moment. They spent the next forty minutes trying on various dresses before finding the perfect one.

"So just come to the diner for about 7:30?" Cassie asked as they left the shop.

"Yeah that should be fine, I might be a few minutes late though in which case get started without me" Diana responded as she searched through her purse for her car keys.

Cassie waved bye as they headed in separate directions towards their cars. As Diana drove through the town centre towards her small house on the outskirts, she couldn't help but think about how strangely Cassie had been acting. It was as if she had been afraid to tell Diana something.

* * *

><p>Faye opened the door to the backseat of her old car and pulled her heavy bag out for it to land with a thump on the gravelled ground. She closed the door and locked her car, before turning to face the pier diner where she had spent most of her developing years. It had had a facelift that much was obvious – new paint, flowers, no rotting wood – other than that it was probably the only thing in town that hadn't changed. Faye had a feeling her mother was responsible for the makeover. With a sigh she picked up her bag and heaved it onto her shoulder before making her way towards the entrance.<p>

Faye had left town six years ago, two years after that her Mom married Ethan Conant (father to Faye's old nemesis Adam). A year after that they had a baby boy, _Daniel Chambers Conant,_ Faye had only met her brother once when her mother flew out to see her in San Francisco a year and a half ago. But she got regular updates and photos. He was the sweetest baby in the world and Faye adored him.

Her mother had never pressured her into returning to Chance Harbour which had initially surprised Faye, but as more time went past she suspected her mother wasn't as oblivious to the reasons she had left as Faye had hoped. Dawn Chamberlain had never asked and for that Faye was extremely grateful.

She slowly pushed open the old wooden door and made her way inside; all the tables and booths were empty. She had noticed the closed sign on the door, must be in preparation for the party that evening. There were lights stung around the restaurant, candles and table clothes waiting to be laid out. Faye reached the counter for the bar before calling out, "Hello?" to which she received no answer. She dropped her bag onto the floor and perched herself on a stool as dug her phone out of her pocket. _02:09pm _was the time that flashed back at her. Faye had called her mom that morning to confirm she would be coming, and would probably get into town around 4 o'clock but then she got bumped onto an earlier flight for some reason that she couldn't remember. Her mom had told her to go to the diner and not their old house. _I should probably call her_.

Just as that thought entered her mind the sound of a car pulling up outside broke into her thoughts. She heard car doors slamming and heavy footsteps running onto the deck outside. Her mom burst through the door then.

"FAYE!" Dawn screamed at her "You're early!"

Faye stood up from the stool grimacing at her mother's loud voice.

"I know Mom, I _was _going to call you I swear – but I just got here."

Dawn made her way over to Faye and wrapped her in a big hug. "Oh I don't care, you're here that's all we wanted"

She smiled into her mother's shoulder as she returned the hug. Ethan had made his way inside carrying her toddler brother. He smiled at Faye before placing some bags on the ground.

"Little man, do you want to say hi to your big sis?" Ethan cooed at Daniel as he made his way over to the two women, Daniel gurgled happily back at his father "Somebody wants to say hi" he said placing the toddler in Faye's arms and pecked her on the cheek. "It's good to see you Faye, and don't point out the irony of me saying that to you of all people" he joked. Dawn glared at her husband whilst Faye laughed well aware of the trouble she'd caused in this place over the years.

"He's gotten so big, haven't you Danny boy?"

"FaFa" he said back as he pulled at her long black hair.

"Well at least he remembers me" she joked.

"Of course he does, this one never shuts up about you" Ethan said as he walked past Dawn tapping her on the back.

"Aww Mom, do you actually like miss not having me around to annoy you and cause drama?" Faye said with a smirk towards her mother.

"Oh would you two stop! So I happen to talk about you to your baby brother a lot, but he needs to know all about his older sister who I couldn't be more proud of."

Faye made a gagging face, before laughing.

"Be honest Mom, is it because you're afraid he'll turn out like Adam if you don't mention the cooler sibling enough?"

They both laughed as Ethan protested in the background.

"So guests are going to start arriving from about 8:00, with closer friends and family at about 7:30. Adam and Cassie are getting here about 5:30 - will you need much time to get ready honey?" Dawn asked her daughter.

Faye was momentarily distracted by the thought of seeing them all again so soon. Of course she had known she would but hadn't really thought about what that actually meant, _Oh god!_ She internally screamed.

"Faye?" her Mom asked with a frown.

"Oh sorry just tired, no more than half an hour I think. So if you need me to help with anything…..?"

"It would actually be great if you could look after this little man" Dawn said about Daniel. "Feed him, change him, and play with him"

Faye smiled, "I would love to"

* * *

><p>She stared at the clock intently; it currently read 07:00pm. 30 minutes. Faye had spent the afternoon with Daniel. They took a walk along the water front and played fetch with a dog that kept following them before coming back inside. Faye had fed Daniel and changed him, strategically returning him to their mother before Adam and Cassie arrived. She'd excused herself with the excuse of calling her boss and to get ready. She figured if she had to face seeing everyone again after six years might as well do it all at once. This all meant she was ready and currently staring at a clock in the small guest room. She could hear voices downstairs and knew she really should make an appearance, before everyone else arrived.<p>

* * *

><p>"I really feel like I should have told her, Adam."<p>

"I know you do, but really what difference would it make? They'd both still be here tonight, at least this way Diana doesn't have to dread this evening before getting here"

Adam and Cassie where making some final touches to the various tables for the night ahead. However they were on edge waiting for Faye to make an appearance.

"Besides it's been six years I'm sure there both over whatever drama they were fighting about" Adam said to reassure his fiancé.

Cassie frowned, "I don't know Adam, Diana was really hurt when Faye left especially after their fight. Once we got together, and Melisa and Jake started - they kind of became each other's best friends in senior year."

* * *

><p>Faye stood in front of the mirror; she was wearing a conservative purple dress that reached her knee, dark ankle boots and a small black cardigan. Her hair was long and flowing, make up stylish but reserved. She looked good, without trying to hard the perfect balance for the engagement party of your step brother, who you hated to the girl you hated. <em>Tonight should be fun.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six &amp; a half years earlier<strong>__ – Chance Harbour High – empty art classroom – 5pm_

"Faye, we might get caught"

"Caught doing what exactly? Studying?"

"You know that's not what we're doing"

Faye looked up from where she was perched on the edge of one of the desks, to stare down at Diana who was sitting in a chair at the same desk.

"What's a teacher going to see when they walk in here Diana? You bent over about fifty books like the nerd you are and me, the daughter of the school principal just in case you forgot, reading class notes?"

"But we're _not _doing that"

"But it _looks_ like we're doing that" Faye mimicked back as she leaned in to playfully shove Diana in the shoulder.

Faye grinned at her and Diana couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present day<strong>_

"There she is, we thought you'd ran back to California you were gone so long"

Faye smiled sheepishly at her step father as she made her into the main floor of the diner.

"Sorry work call took longer than I thought"

"Cassie and Adam, look who's finally appeared!" Ethan called, looking to the other side of the room.

Faye saw them both look in her direction from where they had been leaning against one another staring out at the sea. She suddenly felt nervous.

"Faye it's really great to see you, it's been so long!" Cassie said, as she awkwardly hugged Faye. They had never been friends; circumstances forced them into each other's lives.

They pulled apart. "You to Cassie, and congratulations to you both on the engagement. It took you long enough."

"I shouldn't be surprised though, Adam's always been a little slow" Faye said with a smirk directed in her now steps brothers direction. He shook his head laughing.

"You're back 5 minutes and I'm already wondering how I ever missed having you around."

"Things were probably boring without me, don't deny that's true"

"If by boring you mean relaxing, quiet and peaceful then yeah these past six years – totally boring!" Adam joked.

"Kids, grab a glass and let me take a picture" Dawn said appearing at Faye's side.

The 3 of them turned to face the camera smiling.

"Dawn, could you make sure to get one of us all later on? Prom is probably the last time all six of us had a picture together." Cassie said.

"Of course I will sweetheart, and I'll get one of just you and Diana as well. You know Granny Kate would love to have that."

Cassie smiled and said something back to Faye's mom, but Faye wasn't listening. As soon as Diana was mentioned her mind went blank. She would be here any minute. They would be in the same room, together. Faye had thought she could handle it, that she was over everything. Faye had been stupid to think she could just come home as if the reason she had left no longer existed.

"…..you ok?" Suddenly Adam's voice broke into her thoughts ending them before she had a full on panic attack. She glanced at Adam and took a gulp from her champagne glass. Cassie and her mother had left them to check on something, leaving just Adam and herself.

She smiled nervously at him, trying to keep her composure.

"Sorry I blanked there, long day with the travelling."

He stared at her a moment, not seeming convinced but said nothing more. A few of Adam's uncles arrived minutes later, and then Melissa and Jake.

Melisa had screeched on seeing her best friend and nearly choked her when hugging in excitement. Jake had been calmer and patted her on the back as he pulled his girlfriend of off his ex.

They chatted for a few minutes, catching up on each other's lives. Faye excused herself to get a re fill. She glanced at the clock on the wall 7:55 and no Diana in sight. She leaned against the countertop for a moment and surveyed the room. Adam, Cassie, Melisa and Jake were laughing together in one corner. Ethan was joking with his brothers and holding baby Daniel. Her mother was in the kitchen just behind her preparing everything to be served soon.

She bowed her head, staring at her champagne flute for a moment. Moments later she felt a breeze hit her bare legs, as the door metres from her opened quietly. She heard no footsteps, all she could hear was her heartbeat pounding loudly in her ears. Faye felt as though she would combust any moment from the heat of the eyes on her, she didn't need to look up to know who was stood in the doorway to the diner.

After what felt like years Faye raised her head and her eyes met Diana's wide brown ones. Her mouth was parted slightly in shock, her hand still resting on the door handle.

Faye inhaled sharply, as she took in the sight of her. _God, she was still as beautiful as the last time she'd seen her._

Faye pushed herself away from where she had been leaning against the countertop and took a step towards Diana.

"Hey" was all she could manage, but even she could hear how raspy her voice was. That seemed to pull Diana from whatever haze she had been in.

She let go of the door handle and made her way inside, neither breaking eye contact with the other.

"Faye, you're here" she said in awe.

"Di! About time, I know you said you would be late but it's cutting it close" Cassie said walking by Faye and hugging her sister. Faye quickly broke eye contact and stared at the ground.

"Faye's back, its great huh? Can I grab you quick sis I need a photo of us both for Gran and I want to take it before everyone arrives."

Diana nodded along to whatever Cassie was rambling on about nervously.

"Sure Cas, but can you give me 5 minutes? I want to talk to Faye."

"Oh don't mind me, I'll be around." Faye tried to act casual, but failed.

"Anyway all the guests are arriving now, so you'll need to greet everyone."

Cassie nodded, looking between the two of them carefully.

"Ok, I better grab Adam." Cassie said, walking away hesitatingly.

"That was weird, but then again she's been weird around me all evening." Faye said staring after Cassie.

She looked back at Diana, when she got no response back and found her staring her up and down, taking everything about Faye in.

Faye glanced around the room that was slowly filling up. She noticed her mother watching her closely. She looked at where her friends were as well. Melisa was frowning in their direction, and Adam was watching them curiously before Cassie appeared at his side.

All of a sudden she felt herself being pulled by her arm in the direction of the kitchen.

"Diana, what are you doing?" Faye shouted at her. But go no response. The grip on her wrist was vice like. Diana led her through the kitchen and out the back door. Down the rickety wooden steps onto the Stoney uneven ground behind the diner where it was almost pitch black.

The grip on her wrist was gone then. The only light coming from the partially opened door behind them and from the moon above breaking through the trees on the other side of them.

"Are you crazy?! What the hell was that about?" Faye asked angrily to the taller girl in front of her. Diana had her back to Faye. Her hands in her hair as she stared at the ground.

"Seriously you're not going to say anything?! Shouldn't be surprised though, for the smartest person I know you can be real-…" Faye was cut of then as Diana turned quickly to her and grabbed her face. Diana kissed her with such a force, that they stumbled backwards into the railings of the stairs behind Faye. Faye froze momentarily, she hadn't expected this. But she quickly responded. Closing her eyes, she gripped Diana by the waist and pulled her by the hips flush against herself.

It had been six years without this and for the moment Faye made herself forget everything that had happened and focused solely on Diana against her again.

* * *

><p>Diana couldn't think. She literally couldn't keep a clear train of thought the minute she saw Faye. After so many years of being deprived of simply seeing the other girl she just lost it. That is is why she was currently pressed tightly against the shorter girl, gripping her tightly. Diana could feel Faye heaving for breath against her, but to her surprise Faye hadn't pushed her away. Faye's hands moved upwards along Diana's sides, before sliding to her back where her hands met Diana's bare skin. Diana groaned into Faye's mouth and instinctively her hands moved to grip Faye's butt trying to close the invisible gap between them both. Faye gasped at the contact and abruptly Diana found herself being shoved backwards away from Faye.<p>

She stumbled momentarily and found her balance; blinking a few times she looked at Faye who remained resting against the staircase panting heavily trying to catch her breath. Her lips were swollen and red from their hazy few minutes alone, hair untidy and dress slightly askew. She looked beautiful. But then Diana finally looked into Faye's glassy green eyes, and Diana could see how distraught she was. She felt her stomach drop at the sight, causing Faye pain was the thing she hated doing most in the world. She took a half step forward, hand reaching out in an attempt to comfort the younger woman. Faye moved to stand quickly, holding her hands up in a stay away gesture.

"Don't!" she whispered harshly. "Don't even try to do that again!"

"Faye please-…" Diana tried to speak.

"No! You can't do that to me, it's not fair and you have no right!" she wiped quickly at her eyes, preventing any tears from falling.

"I'm sorry; I don't know why I….I was just shocked okay? I didn't mean to upset you, please Faye."

Faye shook her head and moved towards the stairs. "Look just please stay away from me, okay? I'm here to see my family not for you to mess with my head." She climbed the stairs and quickly vanished from sight back inside to the party.

_**TBC**_


End file.
